


Flower Shops

by akakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Language of Flowers, M/M, bc i like that idea, iwa's mom is a real saint in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakaashi/pseuds/akakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's mom has owned a quaint, little flower shop since he was a child. It was a place where he would help her out while his mother's coworkers would pinch his cheeks on the daily, where he got his first job, and where he just might have found his first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Shops

**Author's Note:**

> hc that akaashi knows everything about flowers, and iwaizumi is really only covering for his mom while she's out from work sick. when akasshi saw that he gave a girl a bouquet with flowers of grief for an anniversary, he decided to step in.

_“Hajime, do you want to help mommy take care of the flower shop today?” Iwaizumi always smiled with glee whenever his mother said those words to him. He was a child; so he never did much other than try to catch beetles and play with neighbor kids, but he loved helping his beautiful mother tend to the equally beautiful blossoms of her shop._  
“Yeah!” Hajime would exclaim, running to get his little sandals as his mother laughed at his behavior. When he’d come bounding back, his mother would hold her purse in one hand and grab his smaller hand in the other as they began to walk to her small business.  
Inside the cozy building filled with familiar greens and hues of vibrant colors his mother’s friends and workers would greet him, rushing over to squeeze his cheeks and pat his head. It wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, but he’d take the affection graciously until the fawning women were done. From then on for hours and hours, Hajime would do small tasks that could hardly be counted as work. The small boy would survey the store over and over, making sure all the small garden kick knacks were organized neatly and the tissue paper was set in the right stacks. When he was done, Iwaizumi would always march back over to his mother and smile broadly, telling her he had finished.  
“That’s great, Hajime!” She’d always say, bending down and patting his head. She preferred to pick him up, but the boy would always refuse because he’d pout and say it was embarrassing. His head would always tilt to the side when he thanked her, and once the sun was starting to set below the horizon and they decided to walk home, he’d always say the same thing.  
“I can’t wait to work here for real when I’m older, mama.” __  
-  
“Did you rearrange new bouquets today?” Iwaizumi’s mother asked from the shop’s phone. The third year was currently cutting the stems of a bouquet a girl had ordered. She was waiting patiently, smiling as Hajime sighed before answering the woman on speaker. “Yes, I told you that this morning.” He tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible, thought a bit of his annoyance went through. Hopefully his mom wasn’t paying too much attention.  
“Okay, okay. Sorry for being such a worry wart. You’re the most capable young man to take care of my shop, Hajime.” Her voice was hushed and affectionate, something he always loved about her. The boy wrapped the flowers in purple and white tissue paper, taking the money the girl had handed to him and lifting them over the counter for her to grab. “Thank you,” He whispered so the call wouldn’t pick it up.  
“Of course, mom.” Iwaizumi said, a bit louder, seeing as no one was next to the counter in that moment. He could hear the older woman sigh through the speaker, meaning she was getting tired. Truth be told, it may have been easy running the shop on his own while his mother was dealing with a small illness, but it proved to be a bit more difficult than he thought.  
“I should get going, Hajime. Tell me how much business we did when you get home tonight, okay?” She asked sweetly. Hajime made a noise in acknowledgement before she hung up. He let out a sigh of relief, smiling a bit at his mom’s antics.  
When Iwaizumi looked up from busying himself with throwing away remnants of scratch paper and flower food, he was met face to face with a beautiful boy. He wore a sweater that looked like it was a bit too uncomfortable for summer weather and adorned a bored but attentive look on his face.  
Hajime immediately felt heat creeping his way up to his neck, and he cursed himself for being so awkward so early on. “Wh-what can I do for you?” The boy asked. His voice was raspy, making him cough a bit once he was done talking.  
“I was wondering if you did custom bouquets.” The pretty boy said. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green that almost matched Iwaizumi’s. However, it did irk him that he had to turn his head slightly upward in order to retain conversation with him.  
Iwaizumi nodded, ducking under the counter and pulling out a shiny pamphlet. “Yeah, we do. Here’s a list of all the types of flowers we offer, and on the back is a list of premade and recommended combinations. The middle is ones that are made for certain occasions." Hajime inwardly smiled proudly at himself, happy to sound like a real business man. In reality, it probably wasn’t that hard of a job to do, but the dark haired boy before him nodded in an impressed manner anyway.  
“Thank you. Also,” The boy said, looking up after stuffing the pamphlet into the messenger bag at his side. Iwaizumi looked at the attractive boy curiously, waiting for him to continue. “The girl that was just at the counter? You gave her a bouquet of carnations, which mean grief. She told me how much her boyfriend would love them, so I don’t think she knew. Did you do that on purpose?” He asked, as if Iwaizumi was supposed to get his flower language etiquette.  
“I didn’t know that,” Hajime paused, watching as the other’s eyebrows shot up a bit, signifying shock. “You didn’t know that? But you own a flower shop.” The words of the boy hurt Iwaizumi’s feelings a bit, but he could tell the other meant no harm. Maybe it did come as a surprise. As much as he adored his mother’s shop, it didn’t mean he was an expert on flower shop civility.  
At a loss for words, Hajime simply shook his head no and smiled sheepishly at the boy in front of him. “It-it’s not my shop. I’m holding down fort while my mom recovers from being sick.” He explained, clasping his hands in front of him. It was a nervous habit of his. Even after talking to him for a couple minutes, he couldn’t get over how infatuated he already was with him.  
The boy in front of him seemed to be contemplating, staring into Iwaizumi’s eyes without actually being focused. His green colored orbs were blurred over and unfocused as he was deep in thought, and Hajime almost brought a hand up in front of his face to snap him out of it. He did it on his own, however.  
“I’m sorry, that was rude,” He paused, shaking his head. “I was just thinking, you close soon, no? Why don’t we sit with each other for a little while? You can help me plan my bouquet and I’ll help you learn some flower language. Or, you know, we could skip that and just get some coffee.” Despite saying something so flirtatious, his poker face stayed strong and his tone didn’t waver. The only giveaway that the other boy was flustered was how the tips of his ears and nose turned a slight rose color.  
Hajime forgot how to speak. It was rude to stare, rude to not reply to someone when they ask you something, rude to keep his mouth open for such a prolonged amount of time. “Yeah, sure. Just. Could you at least tell me your name? I’m Iwaizumi,” The spiky haired boy said, trying to cover up just how sick he felt that the pretty boy basically asked him out. He did, didn’t he? Maybe he’d have to ask Oikawa. The dude had always been popular for some reason that fell over his head.  
The other boy opened his mouth in surprise, as if he didn’t realize he never introduced himself. He quickly composed himself before sticking his hand out for Hajime to take. “I’m Akaashi. I apologize, I guess I thought I already introduced myself.” He smiled graciously to which Iwaizumi returned it, gripping Akaashi’s hand in his own and giving it a frim shake.  
“Well, let’s just go out to one of the show tables out front. I’m sure mom won’t mind.” Iwaizumi said to Akaashi, watching him nod his head in approval. Keiji waited patiently for Hajime to tidy up the counter, stepping aside so the slightly shorter boy could lead the way. Iwaizumi hung up his apron and turned off the small shop’s ‘open’ sign before opening the door. Akaashi went first, bringing his things to the closest patio table while Hajime locked up his mother’s flower store.  
“What sort of bouquet were you looking for?” Hajime asked, eyes sparkling with hints of excitement. It reminded him of when he was younger, sitting on the counter as he watched his mother put together various bouquets for customers. The little flower language the boy knew came from those days when he was curious, asking what every flower the woman pulled out meant.  
“I’m a part of my school’s volleyball team. Our captain is a third year, so he’s graduating soon. I thought I’d get some sort of a bouquet for him to say thank you.” Akaashi sounded genuine, and while his words made Iwaizumi’s heart flutter uncomfortably, he was more so surprised that the boy played volleyball.  
He bit his tongue on the volleyball talk, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to shut up about it. Plus, Akaashi would be sure to ask about his team, and there wouldn’t be anything that could’ve possibly turned him off more. It would be horrible if Akaashi’s face suddenly turned into Kyoutani’s.  
“What sort of guy is he like?” Hajime asked, wondering if that would make his decision any easier. He knew their selection inside and out, so he hoped he’d be able to find something suitable from something already made than winging it and making himself look like an idiot.  
Keiji visibly flinched, trying to find words to respectfully describe his captain. Bokuto’s owlish face came to his mind, and even though Bokuto was his friend, he could feel an impending headache. “He’s a very… excitable guy. Almost always cheerful,” Akaashi nodded, as if agreeing with his own words. “And he’s got the heart of a lion. Just about nothing can stop him once he gets going.”  
Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows at the praise, smiling heartily. “He sounds like a good guy. We had a premade bouquet that has some bells of Ireland, as well as some pink carnations. Since you said he’s cheerful, you could always add a coreopsis or two.” Hajime inquired, hoping he didn’t sound as boring as he thought he did.  
Keiji looked into the other’s eyes carefully, just as he did minutes prior. “You know, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Akaashi said, voice low and quiet. It was almost like he wasn’t there. “Yeah?” Hajime asked, only for Keiji to nod in affirmation.  
“The store is closed, but I supposed I could make you a special offer.” Iwaizumi said, scratching his cheek. Really, it wasn’t something he’d ever do, but in the few minutes he’d known Akaashi his heart hadn’t slowed one bit. He felt like he was running a marathon, and Keiji was in the lead.  
“I feel honored,” Keiji smiled, eyes only half lidded. His head rested on his coat clad body, and from the position Iwaizumi was gazing at the other he could see just how perfectly full and curled his eyelashes were. He felt his own cheeks heat up when he thought about how he’d noticed such a detail.  
Not trusting his own voice enough to speak, Hajime only nodded and hummed in agreement. He hadn’t moved back from the table to get back into the store, and Akaashi wondered if he was okay. The muscled boy sat still as a statue, staring at Keiji for such a long amount of time anyone else would’ve ran away. However, the dark, wavy haired boy’s features only contorted into a look of worry.  
“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked, the sides of his mouth turning downward ever so slightly. His pale hand no longer held his head up, but was outstretched toward the boy sitting across from him. His milky skin touched Hajime’s forehead, and the other could’ve swore he’d stopped breathing altogether. In fact, he’d come to the conclusion Akaashi was trying to kill him. Surely he knew the effect he had on him.  
“You feel fine, but you’re looking a bit red. Are you sure you’re up to make a bouquet today? How about we stop for today and continue tomorrow, I don’t want to keep you catering to me in this state.”  
“I’m fine,” Hajime grinded out even though all of his nerves were set on fire. The guy was just so perfect, it made his chest feel tight. He couldn’t help it. “You-you’re just super pretty. Being around you makes me feel all weird and my heart’s beating all fast, I’ll make you the bouquet now.” Iwaizumi hung his head low in shame, knowing he’d just blew all chances he had with the stranger. Now he probably thought he was a weirdo.  
Instead, Keiji’s light snickering rang in his ears, making his head spin even more. Sure, it was a beautiful sound, but it didn’t make Iwaizumi feel any better considering the boy was laughing at him.  
“Ah, you really are charming, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi complimented, standing up from the table to walk over to the other boy. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were pulled wide open, stunned at what Akaashi had said. There was a look of confusion on his face as well, but Keiji couldn’t tell fi it was from what he had said or if he was curious as to what he planned to do next.  
“And handsome,” He whispered. “I apologize; I don’t usually do this.” Keiji said, which confused Hajime even more. He was about to ask just what he meant, but he closed his mouth tight when he felt Akaashi’s warm lips touch his cheek.  
When he pulled back Keiji was smiling calmly, enjoying the flustered expression on Iwaizumi’s face. “The bouquet can wait, now that I think about it. Since I’m sure the feeling is mutual, how about we go somewhere tomorrow? Only if you’re free, that is.” Keiji inquired, fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket and placing it in Iwaizumi’s hand. When Hajime glanced down he could see an assortment of numbers, so he guessed it was Akaashi’s phone number.  
“That sounds good. Why don’t I take you up on that café you mentioned earlier?” Hajime asked, pushing the slip of paper into his pocket, trying to minimalize the shaking of his hand. Keiji nodded in agreement. “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon?” He asked, to which Hajime nodded. The other boy turned away from Iwaizumi, taking the opposite route Hajime took to get to and from the shop. When he was out of sight, Hajime remembered some critical information. He was supposed to take care of the shop the next day.  
His mother would understand, right?


End file.
